The Twilight Books
by OceanaRich
Summary: Months before the wedding, Bella and the Cullen's get a package that has four book about Bella's thoughts from when she moves to Forks. What will happen when they read Bella's thoughts? Will everything be the same?


**A/N: I don't own Twilight. *Sigh***

* * *

I walked up to the Cullen's front porch and was about to knock until the door swung open and I saw Emmett with a big smile on his face. "Finally you're here. I was gonna call you and tell you that a women dropped by and said that she new you. But you never answered."

I tilted my head to the side. "My phone died and really? Who?"

He shrugged. "She didn't say. Oh, and she left you something also." He moved to the side so that could go in the house. "Really? What did she bring?"

"She just said that it's in a box." He tilted his head to the side and I looked.

Well, it was a box. I looked at Emmett for a second before looking at the box again. "Are you pulling a prank on me?"

"No I'm not. Wish I had though." I heard him mutter the last sentence and I glared at him.

"Stop making Bella nervous," I heard Esme say as she was walking toward us with Edward, Alice, and Jasper behind her. "She barely got here." She finished on what she was saying.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. Alice skipped to the box that the women gave me and gave it to me.

"Shall we sit down?" Jasper said. We all walked to the couches and sat down. I opened the box and looked inside. I grabbed it and pulled it out.

"**Twilight**." I said.

"A book?" I heard a female voice say. I looked up to find Rose with a smirk on her face.

I nodded. "I guess so."

"Wonder why the women sended you these books." Emmett said with his mouth slightly open and his head tilted a little. "Maybe for reading." Chuckled Jasper.

Emmett scoffed at him and pouted.

"Go on and read Bella," Said Alice. " I want to hear more of this Twilight." She said mysteriously. I chuckled at her and opened the book.

**Preface.** I read.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

I stopped reading as it started to get familier.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. I shooked my head and held the book a little higher. "It just sounds familier before."

"Have you ever read this book?" Esme asked.

"No... Not that I remember." I said.

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"That almost sounds like a vampire." Rose said staring at the book with an odd gaze.

"Maybe it's a book about a vampire war." Emmett smiled. We all rolled our eyes.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

Edward sighed at that and I glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

His lips twitched on the side and he looked away. He twingled his fingers around mine then looked at the book.

"Fine." I smiled brightly. "Good."

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now.**

Everyone's face was in shock. "The book was about Forks?" Rose said with a little anger in her eyes.

"That's odd." I mumbled to myself.

"What's odd?" I heard Jasper say to me.

I looked at him and shooked my head. "Nothing. It's just... I swear it sounds so familier."

"You sure?" Emmett said.

"Yes Emmett, I'm sure." I said with a little annoyment in my voice.

**But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Poor person." Esme said with her hand on her chest and looking sad.

"Sounds so sad," Emmett said with a frown. Then he grinned. "But so interesting! Let's read more."

"I don't know," I said. "I don't think we should."

Emmett suddenly did big baby eyes that looked weird on him. Rose sighed and smacked him on the chest. "She can read whatever she wants."

"Fine." He pouted.

"Please, love? Just one chapter." Edward said with a crooked face.

I sighed. "Alright," I threw the book to him. "But you get to read."

Edward nodded and turned the chapter trying not to smile.

* * *

**So you probally must of heard that I adopted this story from BeBeBella. You heard right. But of course you can also see that I changed it a little.**

**So I hope you like it and review. =)**


End file.
